Aralyn
by Nothing is as it Seems
Summary: its all good. im sorry for confusing you people but now its all taken care of. now you can read the story without jumping all over.
1. Chapter 1

Aralyn

Chapter 1

Jesse Kilamrtin awoke to the screams of giggles coming from outside his door. He had no idea what time it was and he didn't want to know. So sliding out bed, Jesse walked to the door and opened it. He has heard nothing but giggles for about an hour or so and Jesse thought he would be able to sleep with all the racket. Seeing he had no chance in hell of getting back to sleep, Jesse peered out of his door and looked around. The giggles came from the living room.

"Now what are you two-" Jesse was cut off when he saw it wasn't who he thought it was. Instead of Brennan and Shalimar, Emma and the newest memeber of Mutant X, Aralyn, talking away about God knows what. Aralyn was the youngest; she was only fourteen. She was an fire elemental. Her red hair was tied back and Jesse could see her clear, happy, green eyes sparkle. Emma was sitting next to her, equally happy. They both looked up and smiled at him.

"Well looks like Jesse Kilmartin finally woke up," Emma smiled. Jesse risked a glance at the clock and was relieved. And he thought it was early.

"I'm surprised to see you out of bed," Aralyn smirked, brushing a strand of loose hair back from her eyes. Everyone knew that Aralyn had been fond of Jesse since he saved her from Genomex. Even though she had denied it, Emma finally wormed it out of her. That was something useful for being a psionic.

"You know, I have been trying to get some sleep for the past hour and I couldn't," Jesse said, trying oh so hard not to smile, "do you know why I couldn't, because to young ladies were giggling like the little children they are." Emma and Aralyn both giggled again. Jesse hopped in between the girls and began tickling them like crazy. The laughterand giggles went on for about ten minutes, when Brennan, Shalimar and Adam came in. They smiled and sat down, waiting until Jesse and the girls had settled down.

"What Jess, you couldn't save any tickles for me," Brennan pouted in a teasing way. Jesse smiled and punched him on the arm playfully.

"Okay so what's up Adam?" Emma asked. Jesse and Aralyn looked at him with the same look.

"Nothing. Just that we wanted to give Aralyn here something special," Adam said, taking a silver box out of his pocket, "welcome to the team Aralyn." And when he opened the box, Aralyn gasped. Inside was a comring.

"You mean I'm offically part of the team?!" she said in awe, then hugging Adam in a tight hug she added, "thenk-you sooo much. This is the best thing that has happenend to me!"

"Your welcome. But you should really be thanking Jesse," Adam smiled. Aralyn turned to Jesse, blushing. The hug she gave him was more gentle and comforting than the one she gave Adam.

"Thanks," she whispered in his ear. Jesse instantly remembered when he saved her. She was so helpless and afraid, Jesse wondered how she survived so long. Her parents were dead, she had no family to comfort her, and she was afraid of the safehouses for some unknown reason. In fact, Jesse was sure she didn't even know the reason.

When Aralyn had confesed this to Adam, Adam promised the young elemental she could live at Sanctuary. And everyone was happy to have her there. Emma could gossip with her, Brennan could play other sports games with her, Shalimar trained her like a mother, Adam loved teaching her about anything in his lab, and Jesse just adored her. She was so sweet and kind, and was completely willing to learn. When he would be sitting at his computer, she would always have questions about what he was doing and how to do it. Life at Sanctuary became an even bigger and happier family now that this young teen had entered their lives.

"Now another thing is, you _all_ have a mission today," Adam continued when Aralyn sat back down, "you have to track down a new mutant. His name is Chris Sanders. Aralyn will go with you to experience the field work." Aralyn grinned broadly as Brennan escorted her to the Double Helix. As Jesse was leaving, Adam stopped him.

"Hey Jess. Keep an eye out for Aralyn," he said, "she seems to be taking a liken to you."

"Will do Adam," Jesse replied. He turned on his heel and caught up to the team who was already on the Helix.

Brennan slowed the Helix down at the coordinates Adam gave them. The whole trip there had been giggles and whispering from Emma Aralyn and even some from Shalimar.

"Okay we're here," Brennan announced. Jesse opened the door and they piled out of the flying craft to look at their location.

It wasn't the greatest place. It was mostly swamps and tall grass. There were a few homes, cottages actually. People crowded the dirt street carrying children, and groceries.

"Well let's find this new mutant," Shalimar said. Her eyes turned from a brown to a feral gold. She searched the whole area and looked at back at the team.

"He was over there. Then there. That's when I lost his scent," she shrugged.

"Guess it's time to ask around," Emma said. Aralyn was very eager to get going and she put with Jesse. They walked the streets and asked all the store owners, if they saw Chris. They were about to give up when Aralyn said she might have a lead. They gathered themsleves and headed to a small cottage just on the end of the village. That's when Jesse knew who Chris was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chris Sanders was a middle aged man with gorgeous black hair. His eyes were two different colours. One was an electric blue and the other was a dark brown. His face awas pale despite the warm sun that beat down. Jesse knew him because he had seen his picture; and that he was the youngest person there aside from Aralyn and Jesse himself.

The new mutant was sitting with an old woman talking to her anxiously. The old woman looked as though she wasn't even paying attention to him. Aralyn was looking around, suddenly very quiet and shy. She crept closer to Jesse and slid her hand into his. Jesse was slightly startled about this but found it was only a comfort to her. It was to make sure that he would still be there when she would need him. So, Jesse led her up to the mutant and tapped him on the shoulder. The small tap made the man nearly jump out of his skin.

_Man what a jumpy person_, Jesse thought, _I thought he'd be a brave guy, not a coward. _

"Yes may I help you with anything?" he asked, taking a shuddering breath. Jesse noticed he was trembling.

"Um...yes, I was wondering if we could speak to you for a moment?" Jesse replied, hearing Chris whimper softly he added, "we're not going to hurt you, we just want to talk that's all." Chris nodded, still shaking, and turned to theold woman, whispering something in her ear. The woman nodded and Chris led them away from her.

"Okay so what do you want with me?" Chris asked. He had led them into the small cottage and let them sit down on his couch. Jesse rubbed a hand through his sandy blonde hair and looked around.

"Okay, first things first. We are from the team Mutant X I'm Jesse Kilamartin and this is Aralyn Wood. We came to help you before-" Jesse was cut off to the sounds of screams and gun shots. Jesse, with Aralyn still grasping his hand, raced outside to see fifteen, burly men coming up the street, carrying large guns. Jesse forced his hand out of Aralyn's and called to the rest of the team with his comring.

"Brennan, Shalimar, Emma get to the edge of town now! We have company and they don't look like they want tea!" Jesse called. From out of nowhere, Brennan's voice was heard.

"Yeah we know. We're dealing with some of them now!" he called back, "we'll be there when we can buddy!" There was a scream of frustration and then the line went dead.

"Well, they're busy. Aralyn can you do me a favor?" Jesse asked and Aralyn nodded her head, "okay get Chris to someplace safe and then come back. You'll get your chance to fight when you get back. Then we'll really see what you're capable of. Go now."

Aralyn looked at Jesse and nodded, her eyes big and brave.

"Becareful Jess," she said loud enough for him to hear. And with that, she was gone with Chris trailing after her.

"Looks like we weren't the first ones here," one of the men said, then shrugging," ah well. We'll get that freak either way. Alright boys, let's deal with mister fancypants shall we?" The other men chuckled and advanced on Jesse.

"You're not getting him so why don't you just leave before one of you get hurt," Jesse said, ignoring the comments, "no? Well that's a shame I have to dirty your pretty clothes. But I'm sure you can live with that."

The whole town had cleared and scurried to their homes and Jesse thought it was safe to use his powers. So when the first man shot his gun, Jesse phased and let the bullet fly right through him. Another man ran up to him, attempting to punch him. Jesse automatically massed, hardly taking a breath. The man flew back and landed on another man. And that's when they were upon him. Jesse unmassed and punched a guy to the ground. When he felt a stinging sensation, he didn't think nothing of it until he saw blood. One of the guys had shot him with a silent gun. Jesse staggered as one of them sprang on him and punched him in the stomach. Weakened and losing blood fast, Jesse mustered all his strength to call to Emma. This time there was an answer.

"Jesse?! What's going on?" she asked. When Jesse told her, Emma told him they'll be there soon. Jesse managed a kick in the groin that belonged to a very muscular man. He recieved a kick in the side and then he felt heat. And heard screams. He wondered if they came from him.

Aralyn produced fire and flung it at the men surrounding Jesse. All of them screamed like little girls and dashed away, some with fire spreading along their clothes. One who didn't have any fire on his clothes, advanced on her from behind as she was playing with her fire.

"Never mess with fire," she muttered, happily to herself. The man hit her on the head with the butt of his gun and she collapsed to the ground.

"That's right, never mess with fire Miss Wood," the man smirked, picking the limp elemental and dashing down to his black Mercedes.

Jesse couldn't focus. All he could see was black dots. All he could feel was numbness. The pain from his wound seemed distant. All he could hear was a ringing in his ears. He rolled over and groaned as he heard someone come over towards him. Dimly he noticed black hair and two different colour eyes.

Shalimar, Emma, and Brennan hurried along the deserted streets to where they hoped Jesse was.

_Come on Jess hang in there,_ Emma thought, _I know you can. _They reached the edge of the city and saw a small cottage. And crouching down beside a figure, was a black haired man. Laying down on the ground was none other than......

"Jesse!" Shalimar gasped, running up to him. Emma and Brennan followed close behind her. When they reached the two men, Shalimar noticed the black haired man was shaking, visibly. The man jumped when Emma tapped him on the shoulder.

"No no...don't hurt me please," he whimpered. Brennan raised an eyebrow and looked at Shalimar who shrugged.

"It's okay we're friends of this person," Emma soothed. The man looked up at her and said softly, "you mean Jesse Kilmartin." Emma nodded her head and looked down at Jesse. He was drifting away from conciousness but Emma knew he grasped every word that was said.

A bullet wound was in his shoulder and had went right through. He had bruises on his face and cuts on his hands. Emma probbed into his mind and found that he had a couple cracked ribs. Other wise, he was going to be fine.

"He needs some help right now. We need to stop the bleeding," Emma instructed. Jesse moaned and opened his eyes.

"Emma? Is that you?" he asked, "boy am I glad to see you." Emma smiled and said gently, "it's okay Jesse you're gonna be okay now." Then looking around she asked, "where's Aralyn?" Brennan stooped to help Jesse up and Shalimar went to look for Aralyn. Emma took the man's hand and helped him up.

"You're Chris Sanders aren't you," Emma assumed. Chris nodded, "yes I am and your friend shouldn't bother looking for the girl."

"Why not?" Emma asked. Chris put his head down and said, "because one of the men took her." Emma's eyes grew wide and called out Adam's name.

"Emma? What is it?" Adam asked. Emma gave him the low down and when she finished, she heard Adam curse.

"Listen to me carefully Emma you guys get back here right now and then Brennan and Shalimar will go look for her. Bring Chris with you," Adam said, "see you when you get back." Emma complied and called for Brennan to bring Jesse to the Helix and for them to bring Chris. Then she got Shalimar and told her what was going on. Shalimar and Emma headed to the Helix and soon they were on way.

right now I have writer's block and it's driving me crazy. Well anyway here's the next chpt


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aralyn felt her head spinning as she opened her eyes and looked around. She had no idea where she was adn why she felt so light headed. She didn't even know what time it was.

When she sat up, the young elemental reazlied that she was in a very pouffy, yet confortable bed. The room was dull and uninterresting, but Aralyn slid out of bed and poked around. Then she heard the door unlock and open.

_So even if I tried to escape I wouldn't have been able to, _Aralyn thought, _great. _The door opened and an old man about 60 years old walked in, a cane supporting him. He had white/grey hair and dull, grey eyes. He dressed in a fancy suit.

"So this is the famous Aralyn. I've heard so much aobut you," the old man said, "my name is Theodore McKane and I have brought you here to help you." Aralyn snorted. "Okay, so why did your men hit me on the head to get me here instead of just asking? I'm sorry but that must have slipped my hearing, which by the way is awesome." Theodore chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Miss Wood, you misunderstand me. I never meant for my men to harm you dear. I just wanted you to come here and help with a small problem I have," he said. Aralyn sat down on the bed and looked up at him.

"Okay, so what do you want me to help you with?" she asked. Theodore sat down beside her smiled. Aralyn thought he looked like a cat.

"You must help me destroy Mutant X," he replied. Aralyn paused and glared at him.

"I can't do that...I just can.....I just can't okay," she spat. Theodore shook his head saddly and asked, "why?" Aralyn looked up at him and answered softly, "because their my family."

"Adam how's he doing?" Shalimar asked, looking upon the sleeping Jesse. It has been an hour and Jesse hasn't woken up. Nor stirred much for that matter.

"He's doing just fine. The bullet went right through his shoulder and his cuts were easy to clean up. It's just the cracked ribs that I'm worried about. If he puts anymore pressure on them, he could break them," Adam explained. Shalimar nodded and gently brushed some of Jesse's hair out of his face.

"And what about Aralyn?" she blurted. Adam looked at her and his eyes looked like they were hiding something. He might be able to fool the others, but he wasn't fooling the feral.

"Adam what is it?" she asked, "tell me." Adam looked down on the sleeping Jesse and sighed, "Aralyn's powers haven't developed to its full potential yet." Shalimar shrugged.

"So, my powers weren't fully developed at that age," she said, "so what's different about Aralyn?"

"Aralyn has powers that would even amaze Ashlocke, she's that powerful," he said, "Aralyn's powers are all types of mutants combined, just like Gabriel Ashlocke. We have to find her ASAP. Who knows who has her right now." Shalimar was wide eyed when Adam finished.

"Oh god it's gonna be like another episode with Ashlocke all over again. Tha can't be good," she muttered in a scared voice.

"That's right. But only if she's in the wrong hands. If she's here she can at least be protected," Adam agreed. Shalimar looked at him.

"Is that the whole reason why you let her stay here?" Shalimar asked shrillingy. Adam shook his head and ignored her.

"We have to get her back. She's at the age that her powers fully bloom," Adam said, "get Brennan and Emma and get a location on her comlink ring. Go now." Shalimar nodded and left to get Brennan and Emma. Adam sighed as he checked Jesse's vital signs.

_Normal, that's good, _Adam thought, out loud he said, "Jesse wake up son. come on now wake up." Jesse's eyes fluttered open and he stared at their leader.

"Hey Adam. what's up?" he asked, his voice groggy. Adam smiled and patted his unhurt shoulder, "how you felling Jess?"

"Like I got shot," Jesse replied, "where's my gifts and visitors?" He chuckled at that. Adam peered into his eyes with a mini flashlight.

"They went to go save Aralyn," he answered. Jesse jerked his head away from his hand and the blinding light.

"What do you mean they went to go save Aralyn. She was the one who saved my life," he said, still not getting it. Adam sighed, "Jesse this is Chris. He was the one who found you lying on the ground."

"Yeah I know who he is. Aralyn and I met him just before the attack. Thanks, thanks alot."

"Your welcome. You seemed in pretty bad shape," Chris said. Jesse sniffed.

"My ribs are killing me," he complained. Adam nodded, "you cracked a couple of them. So you'd better take it easy okay? Good, now Brennan you there?" Adam called.

"Yeah Adam I'm here!" Brennan called back into his comlink.

"Jesse's awake and he;s doing just fine. How are you guys doing with tracking?" Adam asked. There was a momemts pause and then Emma's voice piped up.

"We just found her Adam. She's in an office buidling far from here," Emma informed them.

"Thanks Em. Remember get as soon as you can," Adam said.

"Got it Adam," Brennan said, "over and out."

"So Aralyn got taken instead of you Chris? That's odd," Jesse said. Chris shrugged.

"I followed her back to make sure she would be okay. I saw a man sneak up on her, but I didn't call out in time. So when all the men were gone, I came and checked on you," Chris answered, "I don't know where they took the girl."

Jesse noticed the way he takled, it was as if he wasn't sincere about it. So Jesse was gonna find out.

"Do you know who those men were?" he pressed. Chris just shook his head and said no more. Instead, he pulled out a dart gun.

"You're asking one to many questions buddy," he said. The smile he wore was so sinister, and evil, "now Mr. Kane sit in the chair next to Mr. Kilamrtin. Mr. Kilmartin stay right where you are." Chris, holding the gun steadily, walked over to the nearest computer.

"Is Mr. McKane there? I'd like to speak to him. It's Mr. Chris Sanders speaking," Chris said, "that's right thank-you."

"It was a trap all along to get Aralyn," Adam said, finally cluing in, "god why didn't I see it before."

"I don't lie when I say that I'm a molecular, but I lied about being a scared man," he said, the last part as a whimper, "Mr. McKane will be so happy when he hears I have the famous Adam Kane in my hands. It's a shame that I have only one of his freak team members."

"Don't you ever call my team freaks," Adam growled, "they are not freaks and neither are you." Chris chuckled.

"I know I'm a freak. I don't care what that means, I am a freak," Chris said, his eyes evil and not scared, "now Jesse come help me get into the computers."

"Jess is too weak to get out of bed yet.He must-" Adam was cut off.

"I don't care. If he doesn't, he dies," Chris snapped. Jesse obediently slid off the bed, slightly wincing from the pain. and followed Chris like a puppy.

"You stay right where you are Adam," Chris ordered, "and no funny tricks. Move Jesse."

Jesse looked back at Adam and Adam could see what he was going to do.

_Becareful Jesse. My son. _

Next Chapter hopefully will come sooner than this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Why can't you help me?" Mr. McKane pressed, "surely that's not the only reason."

"Yes it is the only reason, I don't want to harm my family," Aralyn said, bowing her head. The old man sighed and still didn't take that as an answer.

"I'll give you some time to think about it," he said, "tonight during supper you will tell me your decision. Now you stay in here. And don't think about going anywhere, you'll have to go through tons of feroucious dogs and big men. See you tonight." The door closed behind him, leaving Aralyn feeling alone and scared.

"Do you honestly think you'll get away with this?" Jesse blurted. Chris didn't answer as Jesse led him to the computers.

"Well one thing sure hasn't changed," Jesse continued, "you're still quiet." He smiled to himself when he heard the man grit his teeth.

Finally they entered the computer room. Jesse seated himself and waited for the opportune moment.

_Come on man turn away, _he thought frantically. He was starting to get worried his plan won't work. He had to think fast.

"Hey Chris man. No one's allowed to look at my password. Can you turn away for a second?" Jesse asked. Chris looked uncertain and turned away, gun pointed awkwardly at him.

_Here we go. _Taking a deep breath, Jesse concentrated on fasing. He hoped he could get out of the room using a close wall and get Adam out of there.

But he never counted on the pain he felt. Letting his breath out he took another, trying to put the pain to the side. This time he massed. Standing up, Jesse tapped Chris on the shoulder and when the man turned to him Jesse smacked him in the stomach, making Chris keel over and fall unconcious.

"That hurt," Jesse moaned when he turned back to normal. He sat down on a rolly chair and called to Adam.

"Hey Adam...can you come here and help me?" Jesse asked, trying to keep the pain out of his voice, "I think I may have pushed it to far." Adam rushed into the room and examined Jesse than Chris.

"You didn't do to much to him," he clarified, "a few broken rib bones, and he'll be sore in the morning. Now let's get you back to your own bed."

Adam helped Jesse up and they went to Jesse's room. Once Jesse was safe in bed, Adam went downstairs and called on the rest of Mutant X.

"Chris did what!? Is Jesse okay....are you okay!?" Shalimar was hysterical. Emma put a reassuring arm around her and Brennan grunted in frustration.

"I knew he was trouble. We should have had someone stay there with you. And Jesse massing _and_ fassing, surely he knows better than that." Brennan was at wits end.

"Come on Bren, we're alright now. Jesse's resting and Chris is being held in the fighting pad. We'll be fine here," Adam said as calmly as he could. Brennan calemed down, but Emma knew that he was still mad. Then she caught something. It was Aralyn.

"Brennan I have a reading on Aralyn. She's not in trouble per say, but she is troubled," she said, "and confused."

"Okay where is she?" Brennan asked.

"She's at a big mansion about ten minutes away from here," was the answer.

"Did ya hear that Adam? We got a lock on Aralyn, we're on our way," Shalimar said. There was a sigh on the other end and a congradulations. The Mutant X team (minus Jesse), sped off to the mansion which belonged to Theodore McKane.

Aralyn was escorted to a large dining hall and seated at one end of the table. Mr. McKane was seated at the other end.

"So Miss Wood, have you come to a decision yet?" Mr. McKane questioned. Aralyn looked down at her plate.

"I have no wish to harm my family," she said simply, "I will not take any part in that." Mr. McKane sighed and sipped his soup. They ate in silence and that's when it happened.

Aralyn's body shook and before she knew it, Mr. McKane was looking at his chair. There was a huge burned hole. It wasn't from her own powers it was from her other elemental power, electricity, which was hidden in her with the others.

Then Aralyn got an ear-splitting headache and a psionic blast hit a nearby servant. He collapsed to the ground, clearly choking.

"What the hell is happening to me!?" she screamed. She clutched her head as she saw through completely different eyes. She could smell the cologne on Mr. McKane and could smell the dogs outside. She leapt onto the table and grasped the chandelier.

"Yes she's finally opening! It's finally happening!" Mr. McKane yelled. Aralyn swung down and had the sudden urge to have a banana.

"What's going on? Why am I acting like this?" she demanded. Mr. McKane stopped and looked at her sympathetically.

"You mean Adam has not told you. Why my dear you are the most powerful mutant alive!" Aralyn shook her head.

"No I can't be-what the-"

There was a big blast and Shalimar walked through the door, her eyes glowing.

"I smell a monkey feral," she growled. She spotted Aralyn and knew that scent was coming from her. The truth dawned on her.

"Adam she's becoming more powerful!" she called, truelly afraid. If she was as powerful as Adam had said she was, Shalimar didn't want that girl entering her mind. Dimly she was aware of Adam's voice telling her to bring Aralyn back to Sancutary ASAP.

Apparently Mr. McKane didn't want her to go back so soon. He waved a glove hand at a nearby servant and he brought forth a....

"Subdermal governor! Aralyn look out!" Emma warned. Shalimar raced forward, butfor once she was to late. There was a shriek of pain and Aralyn grasped the back of her neck.

"I honestly didn't want to use this hideous thing on such a beautiful girl, but what's gotta be done gotta be done as I always say," the old man said.

"You monster how dare you put that thing on an innocent girl," Brennan snarled. Mr. McKane looked around.

"Surely you aren't talking about me? You are are you well then what can I say." Shalimar leapt up in time to catch a bolt of electricty. But it hadn't come from Brennan. It came from Aralyn.

Tears were welled up in her eyes but she no comtrol over powers. She was told to or else she would immediately feel pain from the governor.

"I'm sorry Shal," she whispered.

Brennan felt he had no choice. Emma was trying to wake Shalimar up so all who was left was Brennan. He put his hands together and felt the electricity flow through his veins. Then he chucked the great ball of electricty at Aralyn. When he thought he had a direct hit, he was surprised to see that Aralyn was right beside him.

"Oh man you're a molecular too," he moaned, "this is too much. What else are you?" Aralyn looked away as if she didn't want to do this but Brennan didn't wait to find out what it was she was going to do. He slid under the table as Aralyn threw what looked like a psionic blast. It just narrowly missed him. Now he knew what kind of trouble they were truly in.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jesse woke up with a pounding headache and his side still hurt. For a moment he didn't remember where the hell he was, but then he realised he was in his own bed. Adam was seated in a chair next to his desk, his head against his chest in a sound sleep. Jesse peered over their leader's shoulder and saw the little screensaver floating to different pictures from time to time.

When he slid out of bed, Adam jumped up and looked as if he wasn't sleeping at all. As he saw it was only Jesse he relaxed.

"Good to see your awake Jess. Feeling better?" Jesse nodded his head andon the edge of his bed.

"Where's Chris?" he asked. Adam said, "he's in the dojo. He won't be going anywhere soon that's for sure. I checked on him about ten minutes ago." Jesse's stomach rumbled.

"Okay when did I eat?" he asked himself. Then he remembered he hasn't eaten since yesterday and he was so hungry.

"And a few years ago I could last three days without eating," he muttered to himself as he walked to the kitchen. There he made a sandwich and munched on it eagerly. After he went to the dojo to see Chris.

Chris was sitting with his head in his hands, trying to think of a way to get out. His powers were no use, all he could was blend in with his surroundings, alot of good that'll do. But he was a pretty strong man and he thought perhaps he could break free. How terribly wrong he was. Then he saw Jesse walk up to the dojo and stood up.

"Well well well, look who's up and at'er," he said, smirking.

"Well I can't say that you can say that when your in there," Jesse threw back quickly. He ribs ached but he ignored them.

"Yeah so what. I could get outta here if I wanted too," Chris lied. Jesse snorted.

"Really? What are you gonna do, blend into the wall and fall through," he mocked, "yeah I know what your powers are so don't pull any tricks."

Chris glared at him and said of nothing else. He whipped around, turning his back on Jesse. Jesse felt relieved he didn't have to talk to the other molecular. Personally, he'd rather die than to talk to him. So also turning his back, Jesse went to the Medbay to see Adam about some painkillers.

Aralyn was very scared. In fact she was terrified.

_What's going on? Why can't I control myself? _she thought frantically. So far Aralyn hit Shalimar and almost hit Brennan. Luckily she hasn't hurt Emma. Yet. She didn't want to hurt them but she knew she had no choice.

Brennan crawled under the table completely forgotten about and grabbed Mr. McKane's ankles. Pulling as hard as he could, Brennan yanked the older man down and the man fell down with a big thud.

"Sorry old man, I didn't want to, honest," he said. He grabbed the switch for the governor and stuck out a hand for Aralyn to take. She took it awkwardly and hopped off the table.

"Let's get outta here," Emma said. She helped Shalimar up and all four of them left the building. Aralyn was worried that Jesse would look at her differently, in a bad sort of way. She didn't even want to think about it. So she sat in her seat in the Double Helix and was silent for the rest of the trip.

Jesse went as fast as he could (which wasn't very fast) to the landing pad to see the Mutant X team. His ribs groaned and called out for a rest, but of course he had to protest. He was eager to see Aralyn and see if she was alright.

The Helix door opened and Emma and Shalimar stepped out followed by Brennan who was comforting a scared looking girl. Aralyn.

"Hey guys good to see ya again," Jesse said happily. He heard Adam come up behind him, but he ignored him.

"Hey man, are you sure you should be outta bed?" Brennan asked. Jesse shrugged.

"You know Jess, he wouldn't stay in bed if it were to save his life," Emma said. Jesse looked at her than at Aralyn.

"Hey you," he smiled, "hey Aralyn what's wrong?" Aralyn was trembling noticably, and Jesse could she was even crying a bit.

"Adam it's happening," Shalimar said, nodding over to Aralyn.

"What's happening? What's wrong with Aralyn?" Jesse demanded. He glanced from each of the team members than to Aralyn.

"Jess, Adam never told you?" Shalimar asked. Jesse shook his head. Brennan glared at Adam as Adam took Aralyn from him. Adam easily avoided his eyes.

"I'll explain it to you in the Medbay," Adam said. Aralyn never showed her face, her hair flowed down and hid it. Jesse wondered what the whole problem was and what the hell was wrong with Aralyn. The Mutant X team, now all together, followed Adam and Aralyn to the Medbay.

Okay that's it for now. I kinda mixed up the location of where Aralyn was taken to. But for the record, she was taken to a mansion


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Mutant X entered the Medbay, Adam already had Aralyn seated in the Medchair.

"Okay Adam what's the deal?" Jesse demanded. Adam was busy getting his equipment to answer. Either that or he didn't want to answer it. Jesse turned to the other three. Emma came forward and patted his arm.

"Jesse you remember Gabriel Ashlocke?" she asked gently. Jesse nodded slowly; he didn't like where this was going.

"I'm turning into him," Aralyn told him. Jesse was completely shocked.

"Adam you said that that problem was over. No one else would be like that ever again," Jesse blurted.

"I said nothing like that. I said we might end up dealing with someone who's like Ashlocke," Adam said. Jesse still wasn't convinced.

"But you can help her right? Right!?" Emma rubbed his arm, Shalimar wrapped an arm around him and Brennan stood by Aralyn, looking really pissed off. Adam looked away and went back to his work.

"I'm working on it. That's all I can promise," Adam said, "I'm sorry Jesse. It's all I can do."

"You have to help her!" Jesse growled. Shalimar was stunned; Jesse never broke out like that before to Adam. He was kind, quiet, and very sensitive. Shalimar never thought he would do that. That was Brennan's job. And on the odd occasion, Shalimar's too.

"Jesse calm down," Emma said soothingly. Jesse was glaring intensly at Adam's turned face.

"Jesse I'll be alright you'll see," Aralyn said as brightly as she could, "Adam'll find a cure wait and see."

Jesse relaxed a little and Emma steered him away and Shalimar took Aralyn's hand, leaving Adam and Brennan in the Medbay. Brennan turned to Adam.

"How long does she have?" he asked. Adam never answered. Instead, he kept his head bowed over his work. Brennan walked up to him and put a hand on top of his work.

"How long," Brennan repeated. Adam sighed and finally looked up at Brennan.

"She only has until tomorrow," he answered sadly, "tomorrow afternoon sometime." Brennan sat down on the Medchair and put his head in his hand. They were going to loose someone who was very close to them. Adam never found a cure for Ashlocke, so who knows if he'll find one for Aralyn. Brennan payed he would; he prayed desperately.

"I'll go see how everyone's coming along," he sai at last. He left Adam alone, to ponder his own sad thoughts.

Brennan found everyone sitting in the kitchen, quite cheery. Aralyn was giggling at something Jesse had said. Emma and Shalimar had a little flour fight and looked as though they were doing that to kill time. In Brennan's opinion, they were doing that because they knew they couldn't cook. Well that did go with Shalimar, but Brennan liked Emma's cooking.

"Well this mood setting sure changed quickly," he smiled, a fake smile. He certainly didn't feel like the happy soul right now. Not after what Adam had just told him.

"You know Bren, we have to make the best of it," Aralyn said, stifling her giggles long enough to say it. Jesse nodded and ducked in time to miss a puff of flour. It coloured the tips of his hair.

"Oh now you girls are gonna get," he smiled, taking an egg up in his hand. Shalimar and Emma backed up until they were touching the counter.

"You wouldn't dare," Emma gasped, trying hard not to laugh. Shalimar flashed her golden eyes at him but even Brennan could see the glee in her eye.

Jesse threw the egg and the girls both ducked at the same time. The egg landed splat on one of the cupboards. Shalimar growled and through a chunk of dough, which landed in Aralyn's face. Even Brennan managed a real laugh out of that. It was a funny sight. Aralyn turned to Shalimar with handful of flour. Shalimar ducked and missed the first one. Then.....SMACK!! Shalimar got hit in the face with a clump of dough. Brennan held onto the counter to stop himself from falling over, he was laughing so hard. Shalimar wiped the dough of her face and threw a nearby egg at Brennan. It hit Brennan in the forhead making him stagger in surprise. Soon everyone was having a food fight.

Adam came in to see everyone covered in flour, dough, and egg, and even butter. He had to sifle his laugh at the sight.

"Now that you're done with your childish games, I'd like you to clean up and bring Aralyn into the Medbay. As he left, the mood suddenly changed drastically. Brennan remembered what Adam had said and tromped off to his private bathroom to get cleaned up. Jesse stormed back to his room and slammed the door. Aralyn started shaking from head to toe and Emma led her to the main bathroom, sending her calming thoughts while doing so.

Shalimar put her head down on the dirty counter, and a single tear slid down her face. She actually felt like she was going to lose someone close to her.

_Get a hold of yourself Shal , you never think about that, _she thought, _she isn't going to die. She isn't. Adam'll find a cure I know he will. _

And she stood up and went to her private bathroom to get that horrid dough out of her hair. And she kept thinking to herself that Aralyn was going to live no matter what.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aralyn sat straight and waited camly as Adam prepared his equipment. Brennan was standing by to give her a good shock if her heart would stop. Other than him, Jesse, Emma and Shalimar stood at the looking glass and watied, Shalimar's arm draped over Jesse's shoulder.

"Are you ready for this?" Adam asked Aralyn. Aralyn nodded, but her eyes told a different story. She was scared, but her pride got the better of her. She controlled the urge to shiver and let Adam inject the clear antidote into her.

On the other side of the window, all the team could do was wait in anticipation. Jesse leaned closer to Shalimar, his own pride gone. Shalimar felt him near her, and rubbed his arm reassuringly. Emma saw this and smiled, despite the situation.

Aralyn jerked slightly and groaned in pain. It was just a pinch from the needle, she felt her whole body seize up. It had become harder and harder to breath, and Aralyn was getting worried and scared. Suddenly, everything went black....

"Brennan! Her heart stopped!" Adam announced. Brennan stepped up to the chair and knew what he had to do. Positiooning his hands in the familiar way, Brennan concentrated all his energy on his hands. Then with one swift jerk of his hands, he through them forward and the electricity hit Aralyn. It wasn't much energy, only enough to get a 14 year old girl to wake up. So he hoped. Brennan looked up at Adam and he nodded, which meant stop. Brennan did so and looked at the monitor. Still nothing.

Jesse had put both his hands on the glass, the tears sliding silently rolling down his cheeks.

_Don't die Aralyn, don't die, _he pleaded in his mind. Emma stepped up beside him and gave him a small hug.

"She'll be okay," she whispered in his ear, "I know she wouldn't give up without saying good-bye." Jesse didn't answer but stared through the window silently. It was as if he never heard her.

"Oh thank god," Adam sighed suddenly, "we have a heart beat."

Jesse's head shot up and he bolted into the Medbay before anyone could stop him.

"Aralyn, Aralyn wake up," he whispered to her. He took her hand in his own and held it tight. Aralyn's eyes opened slowly and turned to face Jesse. Then she groaned, "let's not do that again okay." Jesse managed a small chuckle and hugged Aralyn until she gasped for air.

"Okay man I think she'll die that way," Brennan smirked, "come on she'll be okay now right Adam?" Adam looked at the computers. Then he sighed, "I won't know until I run a few more tests."

Suddenly, Jesse felt a surge of energy flow through her hand. He saw the electricity flicker inbetween their hands and Jesse tried to pull away.

"Aralyn let go of him!" Adam ordered. Aralyn's body shook violently and Jesse could feel the electricity flow through him and screamed out in pain.

"I can't let go," Aralyn cried, clearly in pain too. Emma stepped forward and hit the girl with a blast of psionic energy. Instantly, Aralyn fell limp and Jesse slid to the ground, twitching from the charge.

"Quick get him to a Medbed," Adam ordered, "look his wounds opened again. Shalimar go get some bandages and Emma go find out who this Theodore McKane is. Brennan you can help me here." Everyone nodded and set out to do their jobs. By now Jesse was settled down and wasn't twitching.

Adam tended to Jesse first while Brennan brought Aralyn to a bed next to Jesse's. once Adam was finished with Jesse, he moved to Aralyn.

"How's Jess doing?" Brennan asked.

"He's fine," Adam reported,"luckily, Aralyn didn't kill him."

"She's that powerful huh."

"Yep. Well she's taken care of. Now let's let them rest for a while and we'll check on them later."

Adam and Brennan left to join the girls in the kitchen to wait for other two members to wake up.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Aralyn. Aralyn come to me."

From within the darkness, Aralyn heard a distant voice and followed it. It sounded like Shalimar's voice.

Then, she saw a hand. Taking it and holding it tightly, Aralyn felt herself being pulled hard out of the blackness. Seeing light ahead, Aralyn's eyes fluttered open.

"Well look who's awake," a voice said. Aralyn placed a hand on her head, realizing it was killing her. When her eyesigh got better, she saw Shalimar and Brennan standing over her, both wearing brood smiles.

"How ya feelin' girl?" Brennan asked. Aralyn felt her throat throb when she tried to speak. Shalimar grabbed a glass from a table and handed it to Aralyn, who was being helped up by Brennan. Aralyn took a deep drink of water and felt relieved.

"I'm doing good. I got a major headache though," Aralyn smiled,"my head's pounding."

"Well that's expected. You'll have it for a while," Brennna said. Aralyn smiled, and then gasped.

"Where's Jess! What happened to him?!" Aralyn cried. Shalimar put an arm around her,"he's fine. You just elecrotcuted him a little too hard." Brennan nodded. Aralyn looked over Shalimar's shoulder and saw Jesse laying on a Medbed, eyes closed and looked as if he were in a deep sleep.

"Adam found out you hit him with so much force, you put him in a coma," Brennan said, "but don't worry about it. He should be waking in a day or so. As Adam says anyway."

"You can't be sure Bren," Adam said from behind them, "he's in a coma that's like any other coma. We don't know when he'll wake."

Aralyn looked down at her hands. Brennan stepped in and changed the subject.

"Has Emma found anything on Theodore McKane?" he questioned. Adam nodded, taking the hint.

"Yeah she did," he answered, "he was a scientist that had worked for Genomex not to long ago. Apparently Eckhart got tired of him and fired him. So now he has his own business. We don't know what he wanted with you Aralyn."

"Maybe McKane's working for Eckhart again," Shalimar said, "maybe McKane wants Aralyn for money if he gives her over on a silver plater."

"That just might be the answer," Adam said, "Emma said that McKane has been making phone calls to our friend. I think it;s time to pay a visit to our friend Chris. Shal stay here with Aralyn. Chris is at the dojo so we'll go talk to him."

"Got it Adam," Shalimar nodded. Brennan and Adam left the Medbay and headed for the dojo.

"Emma should already be there waiting for us," Adam said.

"You said that Chris was a molecular right?" Brennan said, "does Emma know what he does?" Adam stopped.

"Damn it, it must've slipped my mind to tell her that Chris can blend in with his surroundings. This thing with Aralyn has got me preoccupied. We have to get to the dojo quick," Adam ordered. The two men left, sprinting to the dojo.

"Are you sure Jesse'll be alright?" Aralyn asked, taking a glass of fruit punch from Shalimar. Shalimar sat down and looked gently at Jesse than at Aralyn.

"If Adam says he'll be okay, then he'll be okay," she replied certainly. Aralyn looked a little more cheerful. Then it happened.

The lights flickered and were out.

"Adam!! Adam?! Can you here me?!" Shalimar called, "Brennan?! Damn even the comlinks are dead." Aralyn huddled next to Jesse's unconcious body and felt Shalimar come to her.

"You stay here with Jess. I gotta go find Adam and Brennan," she ordered.

"Okay, but please hurry Shal," Aralyn whimpered. Shalimar gave the girl a hug and left them alone in the Medbay.

"Emma!" Adam called as soon as the came up to the dojo.

There was Emma, lying on her stomach in the middle of the dojo, unconcious. Chris was nowhere to be seen.

"Chris must've found a way to turn off the power," Brennan said, stating the obvious. Adam agreed. They walked up to the dojo, not even noticing a man sitting at the controls.

"Stupid fools," Chris spat, "you fell for my trap. Now if you don't mind, I'll go claim my prize and get outta here." And with that, Chris was gone.

"Emma? Emma are you okay?" Brennan asked, lifting Emma up slightly. Emma moaned and opened here eyes.

"Adam Chris hit me," she croaked, "he blended into the wall and attacked me when I opened the dojo. I'm so sorry."

"That's okay, it's my fault. I shoulda told you that Chris's powers let him blend with his surroundings," Adam said gently, "I truly am sorry."

"Right now we gotta find a way out of here," Brennan said, once again stating the obvious, "he's going after Aralyn."

"As long as Shalimar's with her, she'll be fine," Adam reassured them, "okay right now we got to find a way out of here and quick."

But what the three team members didn't know, was that Shalimar wasn't with Aralyn, and Chris was closing in on his prey.

End of part 8

Sorry it took so long for me to update.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Shalimar prowled Sanctuary, in hopes that she would find the problem. Then she saw Adam, Brennan and Emma in the dojo, trying to find a way out.

"Wait what are you guys doing in there?" she aske, then a thought came to her, "wait if you're in there, where's Chris?" Adam looked stunned to see Shalimar standing there.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay with Aralyn and Jesse," Adam snapped. Shalimar glared at him and went to controls. They were shut down.

"Okay so where is Chris now?" she asked.

"I'm here my sweet Shalimar. In Sanctuary," a voice rang, "and I'm looking for young Aralyn. Come and play kitty kitty, I'd love to play with you. Come and find me." And it was dead.

"Okay that guy is really getting on my nerves," Brennan snarled.

"Yeah you're telling me," Shalimar agreed, "I think I have some bait to catch. I'll get you guys out after. You'll be safe in there anyway." And with that she was gone.

"Geez I hate it when she does that," Brennan said, "especially when I have a bone to pick with someone and I'm stuck in some prison...or this dojo in this case." Emma looked at him reassuringly and Adam sat on the floor and put his head in his hand.

"It's up to Shal now," he sighed, "let's hope she's up to it."

Shalimar was once again prowling Sanctuary, sniffing for Chris's scent. Once or twice she had a strong scent of his, but then it died down to a low scent, that was mixed with the others.

"Where are you coward?" Shalimar muttered angrily. She hated tracking someone in such a small space where she couldn't find him/her. Suddenly, she heard a scream. It was Aralyn's.

"Aralyn! Aralyn I'm coming!" Shalimar called, racing down the hall to the Medbay.

Aralyn brushed a strand of hair out of Jesse's face and pulled his blanket up to his chin. Then she heard a sound. It sounded like feet walking quietly. So, she got up and crossed to the glass door. No one was out there, but then she noticed a shadow pass right in front of her. She jumped and almost fell back.

It was then she realized that it was a man. But not just any man. No it was Chris, the mutant she went to help with the other members of Mutant X. He stood in front of her, smiling maliciously at her. Then with one swift of the door, he was in.

"AHHHHH!!!!" she screamed, "Shalimar Help!!"

Again, Chris smiled and grabbed Aralyn by the neck.

"Mr.McKane is gonna be so happy to see you in my custody," he grinned, evilly. Aralyn gasped but saw Shalimar behind Chris, ready to strike.

Aralyn gazed into Chris's eyes and smiled. Then she hit him hard in the stomach with her knee. Chris gagged and collapsed onto the ground. Aralyn fell with him, and gagged and coughed.

"You okay Aralyn?" Shalimar asked, concered. Aralyn nodded as she stood up and Shalimar kicked the reawakning Chris.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that," she smiled. Aralyn smiled back.

From behind them, Jesse groaned and his eyes opened. Shalimar was the first one there.

"Oh thank God you're awake," she smiled, then she whacked him on the side of his head, "don't ever do that again! You worried me to death!"

"Well a hello to you too," Jesse groaned, "geez is it dark in here or am I going blind?"

"No you're not blind. Chris got out and managed to kill the power," Aralyn said, "but I took care of him."

"Yeah and I didn't," Shalimar added, and Jesse sighed, "why did I choose a time to be unconcious. I could've kicked some major ass." Aralyn smiled.

_He still hasn't said anything to me about my powers, _she thought, _will he? _

Jesse turned to her as if answering her question.

"And you're alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. What about you?" she shot back.

"I'm feeling great," he lied, "my side feels like it---oww!" Shalimar had jabbed him hard in the side.

"Does that hurt?" she quizzed. Jesse moaned and Shalimar stood straight.

"Oh crap I forgot about Bren, Adam, and Em," she cursed, "oops, well better get the power back on." Turning to Jesse, "you get rest got it. And watch Chris while you're at it. We'll take care of him once the powers are back on." Jesse nodded and slumped back down. Aralyn went with Shalimar.

"Shal," Aralyn started, "do you...do you think I'm gonna die? Not that I'm afraid of death or anything."

Shalimar whirled around and glared at her.

"Don't you ever say that Aralyn Wood," she snapped, "Adam'll find a cure and you'll be fine. Got it."

"Yeah I do," Aralyn muttered, sadly, "I'm sorry." Shalimar calmed down a little and embraced her in a warm, heartfilled hug.

"It's alright," she cooed, "I know you must be scared. Heck, you'd be a fool not to be. But like I said, Adam'll find a cure. You won't die I promise."

Aralyn felt more reassured and soon they had the power back on and the other team memebers out of the dojo prison. They were walking back when they heard Chris's voice over the comlink.

"Hello folks," he boomed, "I didn't like what the kitty nor the brat did to me so I decided a little pay back was in order."

"God won't he stay down," Brennan growled. Shalimar nodded, equally angry.

"Did he just call me a brat?" Aralyn hissed, "I am not a brat."

"I have decided to take a trip with your molecular friend here," Chris continued, "if you bring the girl to me I'll let him go. I'll be waiting, especially for you kitty."

"If he calls me kitty one more time," Shalimar snarled, "I'll tear him to pieces."

"Okay, you can do that later," Adam assured her, "but right now we got to find a way to save Aralyn and Jesse, without handing over Aralyn." So they got to work planning.

"I'll be waiting, especially for you kitty." Chris broke the connection and sped up.

"You never told them where to meet us," Jesse muttered.

"That psionic can deal with that," Chris smirked, "they had better not pull anything or else."

Jesse reached to the back of his neck and felt the subdermal governor. How Chris managed to get one he did not know. But know he wasn't able to keep himself safe from whatever Chris was planning. And besides, he was hungry and weak. He hadn't eaten since.....well he didn't know when he ate last.

Chris slowed the car and they parked in some unknown location. It was a huge building. Jesse's gut lurched. They were at Genomex. And waiting for them, was none other than...........

End of Chapter 9

Sorry to keep you hanging I love doing that so you'll find out soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Okay Adam we're on our way," Brennan said, "we'll be at Genomex soon."

"Okay becareful," Adam said, his voice ringing. They had got Emma to track Jesse's feelings down and they led them straight to Genomex.

"When I get my hands on Chris...I'll...I'll...I don't know what I'll do," Shalimar snarled in frustration.

"We'll get Jesse back soon," Aralyn said soothingly. Shalimar nodded as they landed the Helix.

Standing ther wating for them was none other than Mason Eckhart. Oh and standing there bside him was Theodore McKane. He looked more grand and more powerful than Eckhart, though it was Eckhart that was more powerful.

"Well Mr. Sanders I see you have failed ot bring me the young girl Miss Wood," Eckhart said, " but I see you have managed to bring one of the Mutant X members. Well done Mr. Sanders." He turned on his heel and McKane followed, then Chris leading Jesse into the building. Jesse was hoping that the rest of the team would think of something soon.

Shalimar, Brennan and Aralyn snuck up against the wall of Genomex. They waited as a few guards passed them before continuing.

Finally they had entered the building.

"Okay Adam we're in," Shalimar muttered, then to Aralyn,"you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes of course I'm sure," was the reply. They headed off in the direction Emma had told them too. Which was straight to Eckhart's office. Quietly, Shalimar straightened up and took Aralyn's hand.

"Okay let's do this," she said. Brennan nodded and hid safely where Eckhart couldn't see him when the door was opened.

_Rap rap rap, _Shalimar knocked on the door. It was opened by Theodore McKane who smiled and opened it wider.

"Well well well, look who it is," Eckhart smiled, "Shalimar Fox and Aralyn Wood. Another member from Mutant X. Pleasure. Now hand over the girl and Mr. Kilmartin will be handed over to you."

"What have you done to him," Aralyn demanded.

"I assure you young lady, he is unharmed," Eckhart said, "now hand over the girl or there will be consequences."

Shalimar was fully aware of the men hidden in the safety of the shadows, though she acted like they weren't there. Instead, she tightened her grip on Aralyn's hand and stepped forward. That was when the first man stepped out and pounced at her and Aralyn. Adam had warned them that it was probably a trap, and that's where Brennan came in. Brennan whirled from his own hiding place and threw a bolt of electricity at him. The man felll with a grunt of pain.

"Well looks like we both didn't come unprepared," McKane said, "Chris!"

Chris was there and standing next to him was Jesse.

"Oh man Jess you alright?" Brennan asked.

"I'm just fine," Jesse mumbled. There was also a good chance they would've put a subdermal gonernor on him.

"We'll have you out in no time," Shalimar reassured him.

Jesse looked from Brennan, then to Shalimar then to Aralyn and his eyes grew wide. He stepped forward but Chris stopped him by holding his tied hands.

"Don't do it Shal," he pleaded, "don't do it for me. Don't worry about me I'll be fine just don't do it. Please."

Shalimar ignored him and let McKane brush her aside and take Aralyn. Shalimar then nodded and Aralyn nodded back.

Brennan's hands flew up and tons of electricity flew out of his hands and hit all the agents. Aralyn was in McKane's hands one minute, then the next she was standing beside Ekchart, her mind taking a mental picture of him and making him see an image of himself in a glass box. Ekchart gasped and felt all around him.

"Good job Aralyn," Shalimar cheered.

"Stop right there or your friend gets it," Chris said. Once again Aralyn was beside Shalimar then next to Chris.

"Say goodnight," she smiled. She took one of his hands and flipped him over. Chris was unconious.

"Alright Aralyn," Jesse grinned as she undid his bonds.

"Adam we got Jesse!" Shalimar called as they ran down the halls. Aralyn ran behind with Brennan while Shalimar and Jesse were running in front. The reached the Helix and climbed in. Brennan took the car and he and Jesse sped away as Shalimar and Aralyn flew off in the Helix.

Eckhart couldn't believe what happened. Even after they managed to get him all better, he still couldn;t believe they got away. He was supposed to have that girl in his grasp. Eckhart let out a snarl of frustration.

Jesse was checked over and reassured Adam that he was fine. Adam, however, was not convinced.

"See there," he said triupumphantly, "I found a problem. You my boy have been under to much pressure to notice that once again your wound has opened yet again."

"Oh you got to be kidding me," Jesse groaned. But the thing was, he felt no pain, nor felt blood.

"Ha ha just joking my son!" Adam laughed, "I just couldn't resist."

"Oh ha ha," Jesse said sarcastically, "so I'm alright?"

"Yes Jess," Adam assured him, "you are alright."

"Thank god."

"Jesse?"

Jesse turned to face Aralyn. When they had gotten back, Adam had come running into the landing pad, crying for joy. He had found a cure to save Aralyn's life. Everyone was extremely happy, especially Jesse.

"Oh man now we got to tutor you and all that other school stuff," Brennan complained. Aralyn smiled mischeiviously.

"Oh don't worry Bren," she said innocently, "I'll be a little angel."

"Yeah and I'll be president," Brennan scoffed, "highly unlikely." Aralyn punched him playfully in the arm.

"Well I'm just glad we're going to be alright," Emma smiled. Adam and Shaliamr nodded in unison.

Everything was as it was before Aralyn's changes happened. Adam's cure had slowed Aralyn's mutation to the normal mutation rate. Which made everyone feel more relaxed and cheery. Things soon returned to normal around Sanctuary.

Adam had told Aralyn she still needed schooling, much to her dismay. So Shalimar, Adam, and Emma took her through her academic lessons, while Jesse and Brennan did all the fun school stuff; like gym and drama and art. Oh and can't forget computer.

Aralyn loved living there and didn't want to go anywhere else.

The End

Yay now I have finished!!


End file.
